


A Caring Alpha

by Midnightforestry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightforestry/pseuds/Midnightforestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happens after the pool scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caring Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working hard on improving my writing and to help me do so, I'm giving the whole 'fanfic writing' a try. I write my own teen fiction stories on another site and I never thought I'd write fanfics because I didn't think I could get a feel of someone else's characters. But well, I'm giving it a try. So I hope you enjoy! Whoever you are. ;P

“You sure you’re okay?” Scott asked Stiles for the fiftieth time from the drivers side of his mom’s car.

“No man I’m not, okay? I was in a goddamn pool for more than two hours not only supporting my own weight but a dead beat Derek Hales weight too.” He took a deep breath and sank a little more into the seat despite how uncomfortable it felt because of his wet clothes. “If there’s anything that I’m not...it’s okay. Okay? So I get that you’re worried- but stop asking.”

Scott nodded his head, cranking up the heat a little more- noticing how Stiles was shivering. He had offered to warm him up but even freezing uncontrollably wouldn’t make Stiles comfortable with clinging onto Scott’s body for body heat- that was just wrong.

Finally the familiar Stilinski house came into view and Scott pulled into the driveway putting the car in park and looking at Stiles worriedly. “Your dad won’t be home ‘till late, are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” 

Stiles shook his head, appreciating the offer but really not wanting to have to deal with someone else in the moment. He was physically and emotionally exhausted; he just wanted to be alone. “It’s okay man- I’m just gonna’ take a quick shower and then hit the sheets, besides you’ve gotta’ go pick up your mom.”

Scott gave him one last look before patting his shoulder in a brotherly fashion and muttering something about checking on him tomorrow. Stiles just nodded his head and rushed up the steps.

He fished out his keys from his pocket accidentally dropping them. He groaned in frustration, he was uncomfortable. His clothes were clinging to his skin and he had to bend to get his keys. Being who he was and clumsy as he was he tripped over nothing in particular landing into his front door, which instead of falling back against the floor he fell forward because his door had opened. 

It must’ve been the fact that he almost died twice today, once by the lizard and the other, drowning because instead of being frightened that some crazy psychotic murderer could be in his house and walking in with caution he got up off the floor and walked into the living room shutting the door behind him. 

“Stiles.” 

Okay...so maybe he wasn’t that used to almost dieing..at the sound of his name being said he jumped, feeling as if he had leaped out of his own body, but that voice, that voice was all too familiar.

“So you break into houses through doors now?” He asked Derek who was standing in the doorway of his kitchen, looking out of place in the small cozy home.

Derek growled lowly and slowly approached Stiles. It was a bit unnerving the way he stalked up to him, eyes concentrating solely on Stiles like he was a hunter about to pounce on his prey. “You're shivering.” He stated.

Stiles rolled his eyes. How come when he stated the obvious it annoyed everyone, but when Derek did it wasn’t a problem? It was probably because people were too scared of him to admit that most of the things Derek stated were in fact obvious.

“I was in a pool for more than two hours saving your life genius...my clothes are wet, it’s cold in here...obviously I’d be shivering.” 

Derek stopped about two feet in front of him and stared down at Stiles...eyes slightly tinged with red. “I- appreciate it.”

Stiles mouth flew open...jaw so low it looked as if it had unhinged. Had Derek just given acknowledgement for Stiles saving his life and admitted that he was grateful for it?

The night was just getting stranger and stranger and Stiles felt that he really couldn’t take anymore suspense for one night...forget that shower, he had taken one earlier. If he didn’t get to bed soon he’d collapse.

“You’re tired.” Derek stated arching a brow at him.

Stiles wasn’t sure of whether or not that was a question since Derek phrased his questions like statements but nodded his head anyway just in case. “Yes captain obvious, I’m exhausted. You don’t exactly weigh twenty five pounds.” 

Before he knew what was going on Stiles was lifted off the ground and thrown over Derek’s shoulder in a fireman’s carry and bounded up the stairs- two at a time. 

Flabbergasted Stiles hit his back with his hands earning a growl from the wolf underneath him- Underneath. Him. Stiles shook his head not wanting to even think about the wording and how that sounded. “Don’t you even dare growl at me. Put. Me. Down.” 

Of course because he was a human and puny compared to Derek the ‘almighty alpha’ Stiles’ little pounds and protests meant nothing.

Finally his feet met the ground and he was in his room. He glared at Derek muttering how he could have done it himself before falling back on his bed, exhaustion taking over. 

Annoyed the alpha huffed, he knew his mate was uncomfortable in the clothes he wore, they were soaked. So being the softy that he secretly was for the human, he walked over to the boy’s dresser; pulling him out a fresh pair of plaid blue boxers and a gray beatles t-shirt and tossed them on the bed alongside Stiles who had already drifted off to sleep.

Derek looked at the task at hand and willed himself and his wolf to calm down. Sure he was there in the room of his mate, with his scent everywhere sending his body into a frenzy of awareness and sure his mate was laying in front of him; open and defenseless with Derek about to strip him of his clothes, but now was not the time. 

His boy was cold, shivering even in his sleep and with the low temperature in the house if Derek didn’t get him out of those clothes soon he’d catch a cold. It was that thought that got Derek through taking off Stiles’ two sneakers, his red pants; unzipped the red jacket that went with the outfit, his white shirt and then he stopped. There was only one soaked article of clothing still on Stiles and it was the one that Derek in that moment despised the most because it held what he right not couldn’t have.

Slowly his fingertips skimmed the edges of the boy’s boxers, making a small whimper come from a sleeping Stiles. Derek stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath- he couldn’t let himself get excited...all he had to do was take the boxers off and put him in a new pair. Easy.

Except, that little whimper from Stiles had turned him on. It had left a bit of a haze over Derek, he wanted his mate- wanted him so bad. When Erica had kissed him earlier it had pissed his wolf off, they weren’t her lips he wanted; craved, needed. They were those that belonged to the sleeping figure in front of him.

He growled at himself in frustration. What kind of mate was he that he couldn’t even do something as simple as stripping his boy of his clothes so that he wouldn’t get sick? Deciding to just get it over with he tore the boxers with his claws that at some point had come out. Shreds of green fabric falling to the floor and turned his head, doing everything he could to not look at his mates....member.

Aggressively he grabbed the blue boxers he had picked up and hurriedly grabbed hold of Stiles’ legs slipping them on him. He closed his eyes and willed himself to think of how Stiles needed to be dressed right then- not mounted, as he lifted the boys waist and slid them up the rest of the way.

He sighed in relief that, that was over with and grabbing the gray t-shirt easily put in on Stiles; who seemed easier to manage in his sleep. 

He meant to grab hold of the wet clothes that he had carelessly discarded on the ground, place them up to dry and leave but, one look at Stiles who was in bed; hair a little mussed, still shivering he decided against it. His mate needed him right now and he’d be damned if he left him now.

Kicking off his black boots he climbed into the small bed of the teen; the smell of Stiles hitting him all at once and grabbed the boys waist bringing his body closer to him.

Stiles stirred awake and looked at Derek through lazy eyes. “Yur sill here?” 

Derek smiled at him and covered his brown eyed boy with the blanket, wrapping an arm around his waist. Stiles subconsciously snuggling into him more. “Yur warm.”

A kiss to Stiles’ forehead was given and Derek hummed in contentment as Stiles’ hands clutched his shirt, his head on Derek’s shoulder. He could definitely do this...he could take care of his mate.


End file.
